


Insurance and Assurance

by sapphoatsunset



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #6 - Burn</p><p>Inspired by the small town dramas happening for some friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance and Assurance

“I don’t know why I come back here year after year. Why do they call me back around this time each year screaming as if there’s been a death in the family? Why? I don’t fucking get it! And, seriously? Who gives a fuck about the autumn’s changing colors and the supposedly sacred Harvest Moon? I ask you, who fucking cares? I know I don’t. The moon will show its face and the leaves will turn from green to orange to the disgusting rotted brown color whether or not I decided to dance around like a one-legged pigeon desperate to find just one worm as it pecks the ground looking for what is probably its last meal.

I swear Heechul. I fucking swear to God – not Shiwon’s God, just the thing that takes pleasure in our day-to-day tortures – that I would love you forever if you would just shoot me now. Through the phone. Please! Just shoot me now!” Yesung sighed heavily and Heechul could hear the sound of something – presumably Yesung’s head – hitting the wall with repeated resounding thumps.

“You know. I would say, LET’S BURN THE FUCKING PLACE DOWN! But I really don’t think that’ll make you happy. Maybe now, but later when you realize your parents have no place to live and are moving in with you – all the better to pester you about marriage, children, the whole nine yards – you definitely won’t be. So… I promise that when you get back, I will give you the most glorious blowjob you’ve ever had, and even take it up the ass for you. So look forward to topping. It only looks up from here baby. But you can’t tell anyone! OR I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS. I can only be nice for so fucking long!”

Yesung hung up with a smile on his face.


End file.
